Más One-Shots (Kataang)
by Kira97
Summary: #10: Katara se mordió el labio inferior. Toda la intrepidez que alguna vez se acumuló en su pecho ahora transformándose en un cobarde cosquilleo que se ocultaba en su estómago.
1. Chapter 1

Supongo que si me conoces dirás: "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Más one-shots?"

...y si no me conoces...pues, amo hacer one-shots xP

Por fin descubrí que puedo descargar la aplicación del Bloc de Notas a mi celular...¡ahora soy imparable! (Estuve escribiendo esto toda la tarde, solo quería llegar, copiarlo y compartirlo con ustedes x3)

Supongo que solo quiero comenzar con una nueva colección de One-Shots...porque, pues..quiero y puedo(?)

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

o-o-

Hojas para Té.

-¡Es un escándalo!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi querida Ming.- Comentó una mujer de fino perfil, unas pocas canas asomándose de entre sus oscuros cabellos.- Ésto es inaudito.

-Totalmente inaceptable.- Afirmó otra mujer que había encontrado comodidad entre sus seis acompañantes.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana en Ba Sing Se. Una pequeña velada tomando lugar en uno de los salones más elegantes del enorme Palacio Real.

Sin prestar atención a la hora -o a la considerable cantidad de vacías copas posadas sobre la mesa- aquellas siete mujeres habían pasado gran parte de la noche dándole mil y un vueltas al mismo tema.

Katara, la ahora futura esposa del Avatar Aang había visitado a una de las herbolarias de confianza de Ming. La esposa de uno de los nobles más destacados de la ciudad reconoció a la joven mientras pedía en voz queda un tipo específico de hierba para un té especial.

Ming contaba la historia con un aire de horror, como si se tratase de un asesinato planeado para luego ser disfrazado como un accidente. Un caso común entre los nobles.

La relación entre el Avatar y su prometida había llegado a uno de los niveles más críticos. Con él de 20 y ella de 22 el despertar sexual se había vuelto un enemigo poderoso para la joven pareja. Por ello, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

-Solo nos queda esperar que la chiquilla haya leído bien las instrucciones y no se termine provocando infertilidad.- Comentó otra mientras se servía un poco más de vino.

-Oh, ni siquiera lo digas, Tami.- Reclamó Ming, actuando tan ofendida como si se tratara de ella.

-¿Porqué no?- Comentó otra de las mujeres, una copa de cristal atrapada entre sus pintadas uñas.- ¿No sería interesante que hicieran un llamado de una nueva esposa para el Avatar?

Todas las presentes en la semicircular mesa intercambiaron miradas. Las palabras de la noble conocida como Nila habían captado su atención.

A pocos metros de la mesa cuyas ocupantes estallaban en carcajadas, emocionadas ante la idea de alguna de sus hijas siendo desposada por el gran Avatar, una joven de la Tribu Agua bajaba la mirada, habiendo escuchado cada palabra.

Una mano se posó sobre el brazo de Katara.

-No las escuches.- Dijo la familiar voz de Toph, sus pálidos ojos fijos en la nada.- No tienen idea de lo que hablan.

Una sonrisa estuvo por formarse en el rostro de Katara, más la simple voz de Nila pareció arrebatársela de los labios, sus palabras siendo de poca ayuda.

-Además...- Dijo antes de dar un último trago a la copa.-...escuché que el Avatar se rehusó a hacerle un nuevo collar de compromiso porque la tonta quiso conservar el de su madre.- Dejó la vacía copa en la mesa.- Por lo tanto su compromiso son sólo palabras al aire.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas de nueva cuenta.

La mirada de Katara se volvió hacia donde pensó estaba su ciega amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar al seco golpe que la mano de Toph dejó sobre la mesa de las supuestas nobles.

-¡J-Jefa Bei Fong!- Exclamó Tami un tanto asustada.- Que bueno verla, se ve muy bien.

-Los halagos no extenderán la libertad condicional de su hijo, Señora Gamis.- Dijo fríamente, los ojos de las mujeres posados en su compañera.- Me gustaría saber porqué les molesta tato el que la prometida del Avatar esté previniendo un embarazo.- Hizo una pausa, una burlona sonrisa cruzando sus labios.- Claro que, quizás es sólo envidia.

Ming frunció el ceño, ofendida ante las palabras de la joven que tan desvergonzadamente se servía una copa de vino.

-¿Disculpa?- Cuestionó.- ¿Porqué envidiar a una campesina del Sur?

Katara estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una mano le tomó del hombro.

-¿Qué está pasando, amor?- Preguntó el confundido Avatar a sus espaldas.

La morena desvió la mirada y los ojos de Aang se posaron sobre la escena frente a ellos.

-Quizás porque ella sí ha sido capaz de encontrar al amor de su vida.- Respondió vagamente mientras daba un trago a la copa.- Ella está previniendo un embarazo porque quiere esperar a que tanto ella como su esposo estén listos para formar una familia..-Dijo, la copa siendo depositada firmemente sobre la mesa.-...mientras que ustedes tuvieron que buscarse a un hombre rico con el cual acostarse para terminar embarazadas a propósito y así forzarlos a casarse con ustedes.

Silencio.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó Aang, su voz quebrantandolo.

-Éstas cizañeras.- Respondió Toph con un tono firme.- Pero no te preocupes, Pies Ligeros- Agregó acercándose a su amigo y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.- Ya las puse en su lugar.

Aang miró al grupo de mujeres y desvió la vista hacia Katara, en sus ojos presente la urgencia de irse del sitio.

-Lamento cualquier molestia. Mi prometida y yo nos retiraremos.- Dijo antes de inclinarse respetuosamente.- Les recomendaría hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>El fuego de la solitaria vela sobre la cajonera bailaba en sus ojos. Las palabras de todas ellas clavándose en su memoria.<p>

"Su compromiso son palabras al aire."

"Infertil."

"Una nueva esposa para el Avatar."

Soltó un suspiro.

-Katara...-Le escuchó llamar a la masculina voz, cuyo dueño posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.- ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Una sonrisa triste cruzó por los labios de la morena. Estaba tan furiosa hace un rato, respondiendo con un rotundo "No quiero hablar de ésto ahora, Aang." cuando preguntó si podía explicarle lo que había sucedido en la cena.

Katara asintió y giró su cuerpo lentamente, sus ojos enganchados con los de aquel con quien compartía la tibia cama.

-Me vieron comprando las hojas con la herbolaria...- Murmuró con voz temblorosa. Aang asintió y frotó su brazo con ternura, animándole a continuar.-...dijeron algo acerca de que corría el riesgo de quedar infertil...-Su voz se quebró.

-Katara...-Musitó su nombre, acercando el delgado cuerpo de la joven a un fuerte abrazo.

-Di-Dijeron que si así era tendrías que buscar otra esposa...- Sus palabras aumentando en velocidad, una combinación de temor y desesperación fungiendo como motor.-..que nuestro compromiso no era oficial po-porque mi collar y...

-Shh...

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí, Aang?

El joven Avatar le abrazó con más fuerza, los oscuros mechones de cabello enredándose en sus dedos.

-No lo sé...- Respondió sintiendo las lágrimas de su prometida humedecer su hombro.-...pero dudo mucho que lo consigan.

Una media sonrisa cruzo por los labios de la morena.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- Preguntó a modo de broma.

-Sí.- Dijo firmemente, su tono de voz aún más grave que hace unos segundos.- Si voy a compartir mi vida con alguien, será contigo solamente.

-¿Sólo tú y yo?

-Exacto.

-Sería un poco aburrido, ¿no crees?

Aang frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal tú, yo...y un bebé?

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Aang.

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Sólo uno?

o-o-

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, humano x3

Pues yo aquí actualizando, espero disfrutes este one-shot.

PD- Todavía estoy levantando pedidos :3

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Promesa.

La tensión sexual no era algo con lo que estuvieran muy familiarizados...

-¿Estás segura?

-Eso creo...- Respondió sintiendo la mano que le sujetaba la cintura y tímidamente acercando su desnudo cuerpo al de su novio.

La mano de la morena se deslizó lentamente, encontrando el hombro del joven Avatar, quien sin mucho esfuerzo notó el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Katara. Los brazos de Aang se engancharon a su cintura y hundió su rostro en a castaña cabellera.

-Tranquila...- Murmuró.- Yo también estoy nervioso.

Era cómico en cierta forma. La persona más poderosa del mundo se sentía más vulnerable que nunca al haberse confiado en que sería fácil pasar la noche en la misma habitación que su novia.

Pero se había equivocado. Y fue hasta ese momento exacto -ya cuando sus desnudos cuerpos estaban al descubierto, enredados entre las tibias sábanas; y la luz de la luna parecía invitarles a enriquecerse de su energía- que se percató que las cosas no funcionarían de la misma manera que en su aventurada imaginación.

Un suspiro hizo eco en la habitación.

-No sé porqué pensé que ésto sería tan sencillo...-Murmuró la femenina voz con un aire de tristeza. Las yemas de sus dedos tazando su propio camino sobre la tibia piel de la espalda del joven maestro-aire.

-Porque lo es...- Añadió él, Sus dedos removiendo un mechón de cabello del rostro de su amada.-...quizás no estamos listos para ésto después de todo.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?- Cuestionó un tanto irritada.

-¿Cómo es que tú estás tan segura de que lo estamos?

-Nunca dije que así fuera.- Se quejó, su ceño fruncido ante la acusación.

Aang se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, usándola para recostarse nuevamente sobre la fría almohada. Mirada fija en el techo.

-Exacto.

Katara se quedó en silencio por un momento, reflexionando la respuesta.

-Aang...- Llamó, su mano posándose sobre su mejilla. El joven giró la cabeza en su dirección. La mirada de desespero en los grises ojos provocando que la de ella descendiera.-...Lo siento.

Una débil y a la vez sincera sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Aang.

-No es tu culpa, amorcito...- Le confortó colocando su mano sobre la que se había posado en su mejilla.- Ni tuya ni de nadie.- Agregó plantando un besos sobre su frente.- Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar un poco más.

-¿Es una promesa?- Preguntó ella, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Un veloz beso hizo chocar sus labios.

-Es una promesa.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliz Año, gente!

Y qué mejor forma de comenzar el año que con un nuevo fic, ¿no? x3

No puedo creer que ya haya terminado el año ;-;

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K

-o-o

Hito.

_La primera vez que despertó en sus brazos pudo haber sido solo una coincidencia..._

Una fresca briza de madrugada hizo estremecer su cuerpo. Katara se acurrucó inconscientemente, una de sus manos atrapada entre el pecho del joven Avatar y la tatuada mano que sujetaba la suya con dulzura. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir la otra mano de su novio sujetando su cintura con firmeza a la vez que acercaba su cuerpo al de él.

Los parpados de la joven maestra temblaron levemente y sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar aquella mano que sujetaba la suya en la oscuridad. Entre la conciencia y el sueño, Katara sacó su mano de entre el tibio cuerpo de su novio impulsivamente. Se sentó a su lado, piernas ocultas bajo su propio cuerpo. Estaba tanto sorendida como apenada ante la íntima posición en que se encontraban hace unos segundos.

El cuerpo de Aang se movió lentamente, como si estuviera consciente de la ausencia del calor de la joven de la Tribu Agua.

Ella cerró los ojos un segundo y se llevó la mano al pecho, el calor del cuerpo de Aang aún presente en el de ella. Fue entonces que se percató de la fina manta abrazada a su cuerpo, miró por encima de uno de sus hombros. La suya llacía arremolinada a lo lejos, olvidada al otro lado de la montura de Appa.

El cuerpo de la morena se congeló al ver como su novio despertaba poco a poco.

Aang soltó un largo bostezo antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos, sus pupilas aún ajustandose a la poca iluminación que les brindaba aquella luna llena.

-¿Katara?- Llamo haciéndo al cuerpo de la joven estremecerse.- ¿Ocurre algo, amorcito?

-Estoy bien...- Respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

El miró con cierta incrédulidad a su novia, quien se recostaba boca abajo a poca distancia de él -la suficiente para que él no sospechara acerca de lo que estaba cruzando por su mente-. Katara cruzó sus brazos sobre el suelo antes de apoyar su mejilla sobre ellos, los celestes ojos clavados el los de su novio.

-Es una linda noche.- Comentó con una sonrisa.

Aang asintió -un poco confundido todavía-; sin embargo, su expresión se relajó en cuanto sintió la combiación del aroma de su novia y el suyo, mismo que se había impregnado en su ropa. Sonrió.

-No más que tú.- Agregó.

Las mejillas de Katara se encendieron. ¿Como es que aún después de dos años juntos seguía causando ese efecto en ella?

Aang soltó una risita y Katara aprovechó el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron para acercarse a él. La joven gateó sigilosamente en su dirección y detuvo la risa de su novio con un veloz beso sobre sus labios.

Aang abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios de su novia separandose de los suyos.

-¡Hey!- Reclamó a la vez que veía como Katara se sentaba al borde de la montura de Appa, no muy lejos de él.- Eso es trampa.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- Respondió juguetonamente.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Es un reto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.- Bien, como usted desee, Señorita Katara...- Agregó poniéndose de pie cerca del borde, se inclinó a modo de saludo formal y el corazón de la joven casi sale de su pecho cuando el joven Avatar se dejó caer al vacío.

-¡AANG!- Gritó a la vez que se acercaba a la orilla y se asomaba desesperadamente en busca de su novio. La oscuridad de la noche siendo de poca ayuda.

La joven maestra dio un brinco en cuanto sintió los brazos de su novio rodeandole la cintura.

-¡Aang, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- Se quejó al escuchar la risita que escapó de los labios de su novio.

-Oye, tú empezaste.

La molestia de Katara se transfrmó en risa y no sabía por qué. Había algo tan peculiar en la manera que Aang le había rodeado con sus brazos. Jamás le había abrazado por detrás antes.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, su aliento hormigueando en el oído de Katara.- Estás muy juguetona.

Katara soltó una risita a la vez que sentía como Aang caminaba hacia atrás y la llevaba junto con él a sentarse a la orilla del respaldo de la montura de Appa.

-No lo sé.- Respondió sentándose sobre una de sus piernas.- Estoy feliz...- Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.-...tú me haces feliz.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven maestro-aire, quien cerró los ojos y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos en silencio antes de plantar un beso sobre la frente de la chica.

Katara se había acomodado a la perfección: sus rodilas estaban por encima de una de las piernas de él y sus manos apaciblemente posadas sobre su pecho. Aang no pudo evitar rozarle la mejilla con una de sus manos.

Las tardías horas de la noche comenzaron a tomar lo mejor del joven Avatar, oblgándole a deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar recostado contra el respaldo de la motura. Suspiró, la inborrable sonrisa aún en sus labios.

-Katara...- Llamó en voz queda.

-¿Sí?...- Respondió con voz adormitada. Sus ojos aún cerrados.

Aang respiró profundamente.

-Yo...- Sonrió e hizo una pausa. Le abrazó con fuerza, acercándo su cuerpo al suyo y se inclinó para hundir su rostro en el cabello de Katara, el exquisito aroma inundándo sus fosas nasales.-...Te amo, Katara.

La joven sintió un cálido cosquilleo creciéndo en su pecho, una de sus manos encontrando la mejilla de Aang, quién alzó la mirada tímidamente, sus ojos conectandose con los de ella...esos ojos que brillaban con una intensidad casi irreal grcias a las lágrimas aún no derramadas.

-Aang...- Llamó en un susurro.-...Yo también te amo.

_...o una jugarreta del destino._

o-o-

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez ^^

Sip, de nuevo otro one-shot. Espero lo disfrutes x3

Nota extra: Se podría decir que toma lugar durante la noche, después de la tercera parte del cómic "La Brecha."

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

El Lago de Agua Dulce.

Era como si su cuerpo de hubiese paralizado.

-¿Aang?- Escuchó llamar a la femenina voz que parecía surgir de entre los densos arbustos.

Las mejillas del joven Avatar ardían, la voz de su novia oyéndose cada vez más cerca.

Aang pensó en acercarse a aquella roca, tomar su ropa y vestirse tan rápido como pudiese; sin embargo, ya cuando estaba más que listo para comenzar a nadar de vuelta a la orilla del lago se percató de la delgada figura que le observaba a lo lejos.

-¡Aang!- Gritó de nueva cuanta.- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!- Cuestionó la joven de Tribu Agua con las manos alrededor de su boca.

-K-Katara...- Respondió hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua, ésta legándole a la barbilla.- Yo..solo estaba...- Hizo una pausa antes de aclararse la garganta.-...tomando un baño.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron de golpe, reaccionando un tanto confundida ante la queda voz que su novio había dicho aquellas últimas palabras.

-Oh...un baño...- Repitió.-... ¿A a mitad de la noche?- Una gran sonrisa cruzó por sus labios de repente.- Es una gran idea.

La joven maestra se llevó las manos al nudo del cinturón que mantenía su vestido en su lugar. Terminó de ocuparse de los broches de su blusa y la falda se deslizó por su cuerpo con cierta gracia, revelando el habitual conjunto que utilizaba cada que ella y Aang optaban por nadar un rato.

Desafortunadamente para Aang, éste no era el caso...

-Katara...- Llamó un tanto nervioso.- ...de verdad no hace falta que entres.

-Créeme...- Respondió ella mientras sus pies se adentraban lentamente en las frías aguas.- ...un baño es lo que más hace falta después de estar atrapada en una mina subterránea.

Aang dejó salir una pequeña risa ante el comentario, más comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la orilla a penas divisó el cuerpo de Katara nadando en su dirección.

Katara pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Aang se estremeció en cuanto sus tibios brazos encontraron su cuello, atrapándole por la espalda.

-Aang...- Llamó al sentir como las manos del joven encontraban sus brazos, intentando zafarse discretamente de ellos.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Murmuró recostando su cabeza en el desnudo hombro del chico.

Una genuina mirada de sorpresa inundó los azules ojos de Katara en cuanto su novio se dio media vuelta y abrazó su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello tan rápido como pudo.

Pero eso no fue lo único que sintió.

Había una alargada presión no del todo desconocida para ella- aprisionada entre sus vientres.

-L-Lo siento, Katara...-Musitó, sus palabras ahogándose en la castaña cabellera.- ...creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que hagamos una locura.

Las mejillas de la morena lucían un radiante color carmín, la realidad de la situación golpeándole con la solidez de una roca.

Un silencioso beso se hizo presente sobre el tatuaje que yacía permanentemente en la cabeza de Aang. Sin palabra alguna; la morena abandonó la calidez de los brazos de su novio y nadó de vuelta al litoral del lago.

Aang dejó salir un quedo suspiro -inseguro de si se trataba de uno de alivio o de aflicción- y se apresuró a hundir la mitad de su rostro en el agua. Sus mejillas aún estaban enrojecidas por el veloz latir de su corazón, cuya sangra parecía acumularse en un lugar en particular.

Sin embargo, el palpitar se aceleró aún más al darse cuenta de la manos que se encontraban detrás de la espalda de Katara. La blanca tela que alguna vez cubrió los pechos de la joven se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Eh...¿amorcito?- Llamó mientras ella se adentraba en el lago nuevamente.- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

Katara dejó escapar una risita al notar como Aang se había bloqueado la vista con un brazo frente a sus ojos, rehusándose a mirarle. Había visto sus pechos antes -muchas más veces de las que la morena estaba dispuesta a admitir- mas sabía que ésto era evidentemente de una categoría muy distinta.

-Nivelo el campo de juego.- Fue su respuesta antes de inclinarse levemente, el agua llegándole a la cintura para éstas alturas.

La tela que se supone debía cubrir la zona más privada de su cuerpo acabó siendo arrojada con la misma desvergüenza.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aang en cuanto aquella mano tomó su muñeca con dulzura, invitándole sigilosamente a que le viera. Y en cuanto su mano quedó fuera del camino, la frente la la joven maestra se aventuró a encontrar la de su novio. Los ojos de Aang estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-Katara,...- Murmuró, su aliento danzando en los labios de la joven.- No quiero cometer una locura.

Los brazos de Katara se deslizaron lentamente encontrándose detrás del cuello del joven Avatar, los labios de ella posicionados a la perfección en uno de sus oídos.

-Pero yo sí.- Dio in mucho esfuerzo, su voz sonando tan sensual. Le hacía recordar a la que utilizaba cuando alguno de sus juegos llegaba a un nuevo nivel.- Además...- Comentó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su torso, descendiendo solo para fastidiarle.- ...sé que estás mintiendo.

Aang apretó los dientes, un tembloroso suspiro escapando de entre ellos al sentir la pierna de Katara deslizándose por la suya, permitiéndole la sensación de una muy escondida pieza de su piel.

Había tantas cosas cruzando por la mente del joven Avatar. Él y Katara hablaron acerca de ésto hace no mucho tiempo, ambos conscientes que situaciones como ésta eran e siguiente paso en su relación. Sus cuerpos suplicaban por más que sólo juegos de lenguas, dientes y atrevidas caricias.

Él mismo comenzó a sentir aquel llamado algunos meses antes que ella, corriendo a ocultarse entre los arbustos cada que a su subconsciente se le ocurría formular algún sueño que terminaba siendo recibido con algo más que un par de mejillas enrojecidas.

Ella también había madurado bastante en estos últimos dos años. Nuevas curvas apareciendo en su cuerpo, nuevos trucos,nuevas caricias; sin mencionar aquel tono de voz que él jamás pensó escuchar saliendo de sus labios.

La plácida etapa de juegos se había terminado para ellos dos.

-¿Estás segura, Katara?- Cuestionó, sus manos acariciando la desnuda espalda de la morena.- No quiero que sientas que te estoy forzando a esto. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Una mano encontró la mejilla de Aang, cuyos ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus dilatadas pupilas siendo reveladas.

-Aang...- Murmuró, los ojos del joven maestro-aire encontrando los de ella.- Si es contigo, siempre voy a querer.

-Te va a doler.- Respondió presionando sus frentes aún más, sus narices tocándose.

-Solo será un momento.- Comentó juntando sus labios.- Pasará pronto...- Llevó una mano a la nuca de Aang, profundizando el beso.- ...ya lo verás.

Un escalofrío hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Katara en cuanto la mano de Aang se topó con uno de sus pechos, estrujando la morena piel.

-Por favor, amorcito.- Dijo ella antes de soltar un leve gemido.- Te necesito.

-Está bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Un camino de besos fue plantado desde los labios hasta la clavícula de Katara.- Solo porque supiste como pedirlo.

El labio inferior de la morena quedó atrapado entre sus dientes, aquel cosquilleo de excitación haciéndose presente dentro de ella nuevamente ante el erótico tono de voz con que Aang había dicho esas palabras.

-Oh, Aang...- Musitó en cuanto la otra mano de su novio haló el escindido sexo, sus dedos danzando ciegamente, adentrándose en su cálida piel.

Abandonó la entrada de la joven solo para sujetar uno de sus muslos, elevando su rodilla a la altura de su torso. Sus sexos ahora rozándose. Las uñas de Katara se clavaron en os hombros de Aang, quien dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de entre sus dientes en cuanto la cadera de su novia chocó contra la suya.

Los labios de Aang volvieron a encontrar los suyos a la vez que sujetaba su muslo con más fuerza, presionando la sensible piel. Sus labios se separaron y las agitadas respiraciones hicieron un leve eco en el solitario lago.

-¿Segura?

Katara asintió, sus brazos amarándose al cuello de Aang.

Una de las rodillas del joven Avatar se acomodó entre las de ella, separándolas lentamente.

Katara se abrazó con más fuerza en cuanto sintió el falo del joven adentrándose en ella con cuidado, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo de acostumbrarse a la desconocida presión que estiraba su delicada piel.

El otro brazo de Aang se enganchó detrás de la espalda de la morena. Era una sensación increíble, cómo la tibia piel a su alrededor reaccionaba ante su presencia y la manera en que se expandía, recibiéndole gustosa.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció y los labios del joven maestro-aire hallaron el oído de su novia.

-Lo lamento, amorcito.- Musitó.

Katara solo asintió en silencio.

Se adentró en ella con más fuerza ésta vez, haciendo a un leve gemido escapar de la garganta de ella. La mano de Katara encontró su mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro. El espacio entre sus labios se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

Por los espíritus, se sentía maravilloso. Las caderas de ella chocaron con las de el en un ritma un tanto tímido. Sus movimientos tenían la palabra "Novatos." escrita por todos lados.

Labios, lenguas y dientes se encontraron nuevamente, luchando fervientemente por el dominio del beso. Katara soltó sus labios primero al no poder resistir la urgencia de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. Su ritmo por fin estaba establecido, y era rápido.

Aang volvió su vista a las cristalinas aguas por las cuales se podía distinguir muy vagamente la imagen de su unión. Sonrió hasta que las manos de su novia encontraron su espalda, la morena arañó su piel dejando sus rojizos rastros.

Aang no se había percatado del momento en que las piernas de Katara se aferraron a su torso, eso hasta que la joven las utilizó para profundizar su encuentro.

-Oh, Katara...- Exclamó. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada.

Una pequeña lágrima se asomó en uno de los ojos de Katara. Todas sus fantasías y clandestinos sueños lúcidos siendo nada comparados con lo que Aang le hacía sentir en este momento. Se sentía tan completa, tan llena...llena de él.

Presintiendo el cosquilleo de éxtasis que se anunciaba en su vientre, se aferró a Aang con más fuerza, plantando una lluvia de besos en las zonas que podía alcanzar: su barbilla, mejillas, aquel sensible punto bajo su oreja, su flecha y, finalmente, sus labios.

-A-Aang...- Llamó entre choques de labios.-...cr-creo que...Aang...

El joven asintió, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras golpeaba sus caderas tan rápido como se lo permitía el hormigueo de anticipación que se propagaba por su ardiente piel.

-Ka...oh, Katara...

Sentían como la sangre que corría por sus venas parecía hervir y Aang soltó un prolongado gemido cuando la espada de su novia se arqueó, llevándolo aún mas profundo. Sus cuerpos se fueron hundiendo poco a poco en las tibias aguas y los grises ojos de Aang se abrieron lentamente para hallar los de su novia, sus mejillas encendidas con un oscurecido color carmín.

El joven Avatar juntó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para nadar de vuelta a la orilla, dejose caer, el exhausto cuerpo de Katara reposando sobre su pecho.

Los minutos pasaron y con todavía medio cuerpo dentro del agua, Katara se alzó con uno de sus codos, su otra mano hallando la mejilla de Aang, quien se había quedado dormido para entonces.

-Gracias, amorcito.- Musitó plantando un veloz beso sobre su nariz.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios del joven maestro-aire.

-Fue un placer.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ^^

Ok, como que ahora me levanto en las mañanas con ideas y termino escribiendo un fanfic cono a las 7:00 am. (eso me pasó con "Hojas para té" y "Promesas"...y "Lago de agua dulce"...)

Creo que debí nombrar a ésta recopilación como "Fics que surgen cuando ando en estado zombie."

Esta historia es fresca, de hoy señito. Espero la disfrutes. ^^

Avatar el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K+

-o-o

Sanación.

-¡Aang!- Gritó, sus manos alrededor de su boca.- ¡Amorcito, detente por favor. Estoy bien!

El brillo de los ojos de Aang se posó sobre la femenina figura a solo unos metros bajo sus pies y la gran esfera se aire alrededor del joven Avatar se deshizo en segundos. Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, Aang fue recibido por un par de manos que le tomaron de las mejillas, el resplandor de sus ojos desapareció segundos después que el de sus tatuajes.

-Solo bloquearon mi Chi.- Dijo atrayendole a un abrazo.

Una extraña humedad se hizo presente en el vestido de Katara, justamente en la zona que su novio había le rodeado con sus brazos. Él soltó un gruñido y Katara deshizo el abrazo casi de inmediato. Los azules ojos se posaron sobre el brazo del joven maestro-aire, mismo que exhibía una larga rajada cubierta de sangre.

-Aang.- Dijo preocupada antes de remover el tapón de su cantimplora.

El agua se derramó sin más.

Katara suspiró, tomó su otra mano y lo levó de vuelta a la tienda de campaña en la cual habían pasado una tranquila noche, eso hasta que aparecieron los rebeldes, claro está.

Aang no dijo palabra alguna mientras observaba como Katara limpiaba la herida con el mayor cuidado. La húmeda tela que era constantemente remojada en el balde con agua que había traído del río se paseaba por la piel de Aang, dejando a un lado la sangre y el polvo que provocó la ferviente batalla.

-Así está mejor...- Comentó ella en un intento por romper el silencio.-...¿cierto?

Aang asintió y fue la mano que se posó sobre su mejilla la que le hizo alzar la mirada. Sus grises ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Katara, yo...- Hizo una pausa.-...cuando vi que estaba a punto de dispararte esa flecha yo solo...- Suspiró.- Lo siento.

-Aang.- Llamó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Amorcito, tú me salvaste la vida.- Dijo mientras tomaba el hombro de su camisa, tirando de la tela y acomodándola.

Las manos de Aang atraparon las que reposaban sobre sus hombros y plantó un tierno beso sobre cada una.

-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo cap. ^^

Estuve releyendo los cómic de Avatar y comencé a darme cuenta de cómo el cabello de Katara se hace más corto conforme avanza la historia. Sé que quizás lo hacen a propósito para facilitarles las escenas de acción a los artistas que tanto se matan en darnos estas increíbles historietas en tan excelente calidad, pero mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas al rededor de ésta historia que hoy les quiero compartir ^^

Después de todo, todas hemos tenido uno de esos días en que el cabello simplemente no nos hace caso xD

Espero la disfrutes.

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K

-o-o

Solo un Pequeño Corte.

-¡Ouch!

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó tratando de zafar sus dedos de entre los nudos del cabello de su novia con el mayor cuidado.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió antes de soltar un suspiro.- Creo que será uno de esos días.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de la morena.

-Hay algunos días en que mi cabello simplemente no quiere cooperar.- Explicó mientras soplaba un pequeño mechón de cabello que le bloqueaba la mirada.

-Creo que es porque está bastante largo.- Comentó dejando el peine sobre la plataforma de roca que había elevado para que su novia se sentara y así poder ayudarle más fácilmente. Los ojos de Katara mostraron cierta sorpresa.

-Hmm...no se me había ocurrido.

Aang sonrió ante el veloz beso que Katara plantó sobre sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y adentrarse en la tienda de campaña.

El joven Avatar miró la pequeña navaja con cierta confusión. Katara se sentó sobre la plataforma tal y como estaban antes y tomó un mechón de cabello. Aang no sabía mucho de cortes de cabello, pero estaba seguro que la forma en que su novia había cortado ese pedazo simplemente no estaba bien.

El joven comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer y tomó la muñeca de Katara antes que tratase de cortar otro mechón.

-Aang.- Llamó mirándole por encime del hombro, una sonrisa comprensiva cruzando por sus labios.- Sé que te gusta mi cabello pero tengo que hacer esto.

-Lo sé...- Dijo soltándole.- Déjame ayudarte.- Agregó tomando la navaja.- No querrás que todo tu cabello quede como ese mechón, ¿o sí?

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojizas. Sabía que su novio tenía la razón.

-Está bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Los bucles caían al suelo sin mucha gracia conforme los minutos pasaban y Katara podía jurar que comenzaba a sentirse mucho más liviana.

-Creo que es solo falta de experiencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi madre era quien me ayudaba con esto y es desde que ella murió dejé de cortarme el cabello porque simplemente no sabia cómo.- Respondió con un aire de nostalgia.

-Ya lo creo.- Dijo cortando otro mechón.- Aún recuerdo como lucía tu cabello el día que os conocimos.

Katara sonrió ante el recuerdo y tomó aire. No sabía lo mucho que podía llegar a relajarle el que Aang acariciara su cabello. Soltó una risita.

-Vaya primera cita.- Comentó sintiendo al último mechón abandonarle.

-Oye, funcionó, ¿o no?- Bromeó haciendo a un lado su cabello para plantar un beso sobre la mejilla de su novia.- Ya está.

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron nuevamente y se puso de pie, congelando un poco de agua en el pequeño risco cercano a ellos. Katara miró su reflejo y una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Aang.- Dijo a la vez que daba algunos giros para apreciar el corte desde distintos ángulos.- Es increíble.

Aang sonrió al sentir los brazos de su novia rodeandole con ternura. Su camisa quedó atrapada en una de las manos de Katara y el joven Avatar sonrió en cuanto ella le robó aquel beso.

-¿Te gusta?

Katara frotó su nariz con la de ella.

-Me encanta.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bueno, hoy es un día importante x3

Hoy 10 de Enero se cumplen dos años desde que escribí mi primer fanfic y he decidido reescribirlo. Este ff significa mucho para mí, me ha recordado lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado desde que comencé a escribir.

Así que aquí está de vuelta. Espero que lo disfrutes ^^

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K

-o-o

Cobarde.

Se podía ver al enorme bisonte a metros de distancia, de su lomo descendiendo un joven maestro-aire a la vez que aquel gran animal se recostaba en el frío suelo, exhausto.

-No puedo hacerlo...- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza-...no puedo hacerlo.

Escuchó los pasos de Katara acercándose cada vez más.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó un tanto alarmada, tanto ella como Yue se detuvieron frente al chico.

-Debo haber abordado una docena de naves de la armada de fuego, pero hay demasiadas.- Respondió volviendo la vista en dirección a la maestra-agua frente a él, en sus ojos visible el dolor que le provocaba perder aquella batalla. Se suponía que éste era su momento para probarse a si mismo que podía con una guerra, de demostrarle a los demás que podía con la responsabilidad del Avatar; pero ahora que se veía sentado sobre el hielo, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, no podía sentir más que vergüenza.- No podré con todas.

-Pero, tienes que hacerlo...- Dijo Yue, sus manos uniéndose.- Eres el Avatar.

Aang sintió que una parte de él se quebrantaba al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-No, solo soy un niño.- Contestó antes de abrazar sus piernas y hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Katara posó una mano sobre el hombro de Aang y volvió la vista en dirección a la princesa, quien solo asintió ante la silenciosa petición antes de retirarse.

-Aang.- Llamó rodeando al joven con sus brazos.- Yo aún creo en ti, ¿lo sabías?.- Murmuró en su oído. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven Avatar mientras sentía como una de las tibias manos de Katara rozaban su mejilla, limpiando la solitaria lágrima con su pulgar.- Siempre lo he hecho.

-Lo dices solo porque soy el Avatar, ¿cierto?

El ceño de Katara se frunció levemente.

-Por supuesto que no, Aang.- Respondió tomando sus hombros entre sus manos.- Te lo estoy diciendo porque sé que tú, Aang, puedes hacerlo.- Agregó deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a las mejillas del chico.- Porque eres la persona más valiente que alguna vez haya conocido.

La pequeña sonrisa que estaba por formarse en los labios de Aang se desvaneció de repente.

-Eso no es verdad...- Dijo desviando la mirada.- ...tengo miedo.- Susurró hundiendo su rostro en el abrigo de la joven maestra.- Soy un cobarde, Katara.

-Aang, basta.- Dijo firmemente.- Tú no eres un cobarde. Un cobarde jamás se hubiera atrevido a montar un elefante-Koi, ni mucho menos a montar al Unagi...- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.-...un cobarde jamás se habría acercado a detener un volcán o siquiera entrado al viejo barco de la Nación del Fuego en el Polo Sur.

El rostro de Aang se relajó al escuchar la dulzura de la voz con que la joven le recordaba todas aquellas aventuras. Alzó la mirada para encontrar los azules ojos de la chica. Suspiró.

-Gracias, Katara.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

-No...quiero decir...- Dejó escapar otro suspiro.- Gracias por acompañarme. Significa mucho.

Katara sonrió y por un segundo un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Vamos.- Dijo tomando sus manos y poniéndose de pie lentamente. Aang siguiendo su ejemplo.- Aún no perdemos esta batalla.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos.

Bien, tengo que ser sincera. Últimamente he tenido algunos problemas y quiero disculparme si me ausenté por algún tiempo (sé que solo han sido algunos días, pero siendo honesta me ha parecido una eternidad).

Escribir fanfiction es sin duda de las cosas que más he amado hacer en éstos últimos dos años, por ello me esfuerzo tanto porque sea de su agrado ya que a mí también me llena en cierta forma. Temo que estoy llegando a una etapa límite como fanática; esa fase en que ya has visto tantas veces lo mismo que -no es que te aburras, eso lo tengo claro- sino que el fanatismo se vuelve un poco monótono. Quiero seguir escribiendo fanfiction, quiero seguir dibujando fanart, pero ahora que tengo la capacidad de hacer ambos es como si toda esa emoción y fanatismo se hubiese agotado. Me duele mucho el ya no poder sentir lo mismo cada vez que veo algún video emotivo referente a la serie o que de verdad ya no me llenan muchas cosas que hace tiempo me sacaban lágrimas. Es algo así como topar con pared en el mundo del fanatismo.

Quiero dejar en claro que esto no es una despedida ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que lo sepan, porque todos ustedes merecen saberlo. Avatar: La leyenda de Aang es algo que me ha formado tanto como persona que el solo hecho de pensar en dejarlo de lado es como si me arrancaran una parte de mí. He sido parte de muchos fandoms; sin embargo, cada vez que llegaba uno nuevo el otro era olvidado por completo, aún así, te apostaría lo que sea a que jamás ocurrirá con Avatar, y eso puede en parte ser un problema ya que la serie está tan bien elaborada que un anime o cualquier otra cosa se hacen polvo para mí si trato de reemplazarla.

Haré un especial de San Valentín para hacer la prueba y creer que todo volverá a la normalidad, aunque sé que no será así. De todas formas, me esforzaré por continuar hasta donde pueda.

De antemano te agradezco por leer mis historias y de igual forma temo que ésto suene patético, pero necesito de su apoyo más que nunca, en parte también son mi familia, se les quiere mucho, avateros.

Dejando mi posiblemente deprimente discurso de lado, como siempre, espero que disfrutes de la historia.

Ésta está basada en una escena de la película "Mis vecinos los Yamadas." del Studio Ghibli, solo la vi e inmediatamente pensé: "Wow, ésto tiene que ser un fanfic..." De verdad la recomiendo. ^^

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K

-o-o

Distraídos.

-Había algo más, estoy segura.- Comentó Katara, sus manos aferradas al borde de la montura de Appa.-…Ugh lo tengo en la punta de la legua.

Aang dejó salir un suspiro mientras tomaba las riendas del enorme bisonte.

-Papá, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa por volver a casa?- Preguntó Bumi a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldo.- Esa tienda tenía la mejor colección de bumerangs que he visto.

-Tengo que llegar a la junta cuanto antes.- Soltó un suspiro de frustración.- Kya es la única que viene callada, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron lentamente para después encontrar los grises ojos de Bumi observándole con el mismo temor.

-Uh… ¿Papá?...- Llamó mientras su madre aún digería lo ocurrido.- Kya no está aquí.

-Aang, aterriza.- Ordenó Katara, aunque para cuando se dio cuenta Appa ya había tocado tierra.

Aang giró la cabeza en dirección a quienes iban sentados en la montura, en sus ojos presente la sorpresa.

-Katara…- Le llamó, su voz sacándola de su trance.-… ¿Dónde está Kya?

* * *

><p>Los parpados de la pequeña de apenas tres años se abrieron lentamente. Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo la dura madera de la banca en la cual se había sentado a esperar a que su madre terminara de elegir las verduras en el puesto frente a ella.<p>

Las altas figuras pasaban delante de ella. Se incorporó y frotó uno de sus ojos con aire somnoliento.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su madre ya no estaba. Volteó a distintas direcciones, buscando el radiante color celeste del vestido de su madre o la llamativa capa roja de su padre. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, sus movimientos siendo un poco torpes todavía.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

* * *

><p>-Esto no puede estar pasando...simplemente no puede estar pasando.- Comentó Katara, su rostro oculto bajo sus manos.<p>

-Amorcito, tranquilízate.- Murmuró Aang mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, su otra mano tomando la de Bumi firmemente.- Seguro la encontraremos.

-A éste paso lo dudo.- Murmuró Bumi.

-Bumi.- Llamó en voz queda.

-Solo escúchenme.- Sugirió zafándose de la mano de su padre mientras se ponía de pie frente a ellos.- Podemos separarnos y buscarlo.

Aang y Katara intercambiaron miradas.

-Mamá.- Llamó, su madre se descubrió el rostro.- Ve por la zona de frutas, verduras y todo lo que sea comida, yo registraré el resto del área. Papá.- Llamó volviéndose hacia el sorprendido Avatar.- Tú ve por Appa y búscala desde el cielo. Tenemos que ser discretos.- Agregó desviando la mirada con leve sospecha. Bajó la voz.- Nadie debe saber que la hija del Avatar está perdida.

Aang y Katara asintieron al mismo tiempo. Bumi asintió de vuelta antes de correr en dirección a uno de los callejones que se formaban entre los puestos.

-Vamos a encontrarla, amorcito.- Le animó Aang antes e plantar un beso sobre su frente.

Katara se limpió las lágrimas tan rápido como pudo, una mirada de determinación fija en su rostro.

-Vamos.

* * *

><p>Kya miraba los puestos a su alrededor cuando una gran sombra pasó por encima de su cabeza. Alzó la mirada para encontrar un despejado cielo azul, el brillo del sol haciéndole arrugar la nariz.<p>

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos en los que la pequeña caminó sola, sin rumbo alguno. Eso hasta que una voz llamó a sus espaldas.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Estás perdida?

Kya se volvió para encontrar la figura de una joven mujer a solo unos metros de ella. La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-No es así. Mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano.- Dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos con los pequeños dedos de sus manos.- Ellos están perdidos.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de la extraña.

* * *

><p>Bumi ha de haber chocado con unas 10 mujeres y hombres de edad mayor mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre el mar de personas.<p>

-Vamos, Kya...- Murmuró para sí.

* * *

><p>Katara abandonó la zona de alimentos luego de algunos minutos y optó por acercarse a la entrada del lugar.<p>

-Disculpa,...- Llamó a una anciana que había colocado su puesto a la entrada del laberinto de mercancía.-... ¿de casualidad vio a una niña pequeña pasar por aquí? - Cuestionó un tanto alarmada.- Tiene tres años y llevaba un vestido azul, el cabello castaño y le llega poco abajo del hombro.

La mujer se quedó pensando un momento.

-Creo que la vi salir de aquí hace un momento.- Respondió señalando con un delgado dedo la salida.- Iba acompañada de su madre.

Una profunda ira hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Katara.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- Exclamó víctima de la rabia. - ¡Su madre soy yo!

-Lo lamento, es solo que esa mujer parecía conocerla y yo pensé...

-No está aquí.- Interrumpió la voz de Bumi.

Una prolongada sombra pasó por encima de sus cabezas y en segundos Aang estaba junto a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó.- ¿La encontraron?

-Esta señora dice que salió hace un rato.- Respondió Katara, su ira transformándose en preocupación.

-Iba de la mano con una mujer joven, de cabello corto a la altura del hombro.- Respondió la anciana sabiendo que los ojos de todos ellos estaban centrados en ella.

-Un momento...- Interrumpió Bumi.- Kya tiene llaves, ¿no es cierto?

El rugir de un bisonte volador se propagó por los aires y la familia se encaminó a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

* * *

><p>Katara fue la primera en bajar, sus manos temblando mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la entrada.<p>

-¡Kya!- Gritó azotando la puerta.- ¡¿Kya estás aquí?!

Los pasos de Katara y Aang hacían eco entre los pasillos. Bumi se había quedado de pie, recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

Los alarmados padres se reencontraron en la sala.

-No está aquí.- Dijo Aang con un aire de tristeza.

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió Bumi un tanto irritado.- La puesta estaba cerrada.

La pareja intercambió miradas.

- Donde sea que esté Kya, no pudo ir lejos.- Añadió volviendo la vista a Ciudad República, el sol se estaba poniendo.

El corazón de Katara dio un vuelco al escuchar el teléfono. Caminó tan rápido como pudo y levantó la bocina.

-¿Hola?

Aang y Bumi intercambiaron miradas y Katara soltó un suspiro.

-Oh, gracias a los espíritus.- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.- Te la debo, en serio.

* * *

><p>-He llamado a tus padres, Kya.- Se escuchó la dulce voz de Suki mientras salía de la cocina.- Estaban muy preocupados.<p>

-Gracias tía Suki.- Respondió sonriente antes de llevarse otra cucharada de ensalada de fruta a la boca.

-Por nada.- Respondió sentándose sobre el mueble.- Vendrán en unos minutos.

-Sí. - Contestó dejando el plato sobre la mesa.- Ya quiero oír su versión de la historia.

Katara fue la primera en amarrar a la pequeña en un fuerte abrazo para luego ser acompañada por el resto de su familia.

Tomaron asiento algunos minutos después, Aang y Katara intercambiaron miradas luego de que Suki preguntara qué había ocurrido.

-Es una larga historia.- Respondió Katara, su mano sujetando la de Aang lentamente.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos ^^

Bien, se suponía que éste fic formaría parte de una colección de One-shots que lanzaría para San Valentín, pero ya tengo otra idea pare el especial del 14 de Febrero (que de hecho estaré actualizando durante el mes) así que subiré éste para darle un poco de vida a esta colección x3

Debo decir que de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de este ff, pero serás tú quien juzgará eso. Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutes ^^

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Primer Beso.

-Oh vamos, Katara. - Comentó Nutha a la vez que removía la sábana de su cama.- Puedes contarnos.

-De hecho.- Le apoyó Niyok.- No pudo ser tan malo.

La joven solo rodó los ojos antes de recostarse sobre su propia cama, sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sus azules ojos perdidos en techo de la pequeña habitación a penas iluminada por uno de esos brillantes cristales.

La primera vez que sus labios se encontraron con los de alguien más no fue en lo absoluto lo que ella había esperado para su primer beso. De hecho, recuerda haberse alejado casi de inmediato para darse media vuelta y echarse a correr hasta que su figura se perdiera entre los densos arbustos y árboles el bosque. Se había pasado la parte trasera de su mano por los labios varias veces aquel día con tal de borrar la espantosa sensación que parecía haberse impregnado en su piel. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Vaya, supongo que sí fue muy malo.- Dijo Niyok un tanto sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. -No creo que cargar con algo así sea muy bueno para ti, Katara.

-Sí, ya lo creo.- Respondió incorporándose de nueva cuenta y su mirada encontró una de sus manos, misma que reposaba sobre su regazo.

-Puedes hablar con nosotras sobre ello, ¿sabes?- Agregó Nutha volviéndose hacia ella.- Para eso están las amigas.

Katara sonrió ante el comentario. No tenía idea de lo mucho que había extrañado a sus compañeras de infancia. No era porque le molestara estar con Sokka o Toph, y por supuesto que desecharía la idea de separarse de Aang; pero sabía que a veces era bueno pasar un rato con sus viejas amigas. Básicamente, ésta era la razón por la cual sugirió al resto del equipo pasar una noche en la refinería ya que había sido un día algo pesado para todos. Claro que los cuartos no eran lo más esplendoroso del mundo, pero Katara nunca fue muy aficionada a los lujos, no como las chicas de la alta sociedad con las que se vio forzada a convivir en aquellas veladas en Ba Sing Se hace tantos años.

-Está bien, les contaré...- Dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre la cama, sus brazos rodeando la almohada con fuerza antes de recostarla sobre su estómago.- Fue algunas semanas después que Aang, Sokka y yo dejáramos el Polo Sur.- Las dos chicas asintieron, decididas a no perder detalle alguno del relato.- Su nombre era Jet. Lo conocimos mientras caminábamos por el bosque junto con Appa y Momo. Nos topamos con un campamento de la Nación del Fuego y fue justo a tiempo cuando él y su pandilla llegaron y los derrotamos uno a uno. Nos llevó a una pequeña comunidad de casas en las copas de los arboles más altos.- Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando traer de vuelta al mismo recuerdo que hacía tantos años atrás enterró en lo más profundo de su memoria.- Me llevó a un lugar apartado del bosque y me dijo que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida...

-¿Y así nada más te robó tu primer beso?- Exclamó Niyok un tanto irritada.- Que canalla.

Katara asintió.

-Me asusté y salí corriendo de vuelta al campamento...- Agregó con una pizca de amargura que prontamente fue reemplazada por una débil sonrisa.-...Aang fue el único que se dio cuenta que algo había ocurrido conmigo. Estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-Yo sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos, pero no quise sacar conclusiones.

-¿Para qué?- Bromeó Nutha.- Después de ver ese beso luego de que saliéramos de la mina no creo que quedara duda alguna.

Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizaron y la sonrisa en sus labios creció tanto que se vio obligada a levantar la almohada y cubrirse el rostro con ella.

Las dos hermanas soltaron una carcajada que terminó llegando a los oídos de Aang, cuya cama estaba casualmente pegada al otro lado de la pared, justo a la altura donde su apeada novia era víctima de sus propios sentimientos hacia el joven maestro-aire.

-Ya basta.- Se quejó aún apenada y removió la almohada para que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas con claridad.- Creo que con Sokka quejándose cada vez que nos besamos es suficiente.

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron lentamente, las palabras de su novia habían captado su atención.

-Está bien, tranquila.- Bromeó Nutha mientras reposaba su rostro en sus manos, codos apoyados en la almohada.- Ahora sí, cuéntanos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí.- Dijo Niyok.- ¿Cómo es tener al gran Avatar como novio?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- Katara preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa y Aang acercó un oído a la pared.

-No lo sé...- Comentó Nutha llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Qué tal es besando?- Preguntó Niyok con vehemencia.

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron lentamente y los pocos segundos de silencio le parecieron eternos. Incluso al estar separados por una pared, pudo escuchar el soñador suspiro que escapó de los labios de Katara.

-Es bueno...- Respondió la joven mientras se incorporaba de nueva cuenta, su almohada siendo abrazada a su pecho con más fuerza.-...muy bueno.

-¿Y no ha intentado propasarse contigo?- Preguntó Niyok un tanto apenada por animarse a hacer una pregunta tan personal.

-En lo absoluto. Siempre ha sido muy tierno cuando se trata de pasar al siguiente nivel.- Admitió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Y es tan romántico a veces.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló por los labios de Aang.

-Una vez preparó un pic-nic nocturno cerca de un pequeño lago lleno de luciérnagas y encendió velas por todas partes. Fue en nuestro aniversario de un año.- Sonrió ante el recuerdo.- Me despertó a media noche y me puso una venda en los ojos para luego guiarme por el bosque.

-Awww...Qué romántico.

-Espera, ¿un año?- Preguntó Nutha con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Dos años y medio.

Katara recostó su espalda contra la pared y abrazó la almohada con más fuerza todavía.

-¿Y qué más?- Cuestionó Niyok.- ¿Se han peleado?

-Bueno...

El ceño de Aang se frunció levemente, él no recordaba ninguna pelea. Se escuchó un suspiro.

-Hubo una vez en que nos topamos con una fanáticas del Avatar que nos pidieron quedarnos y pasar la noche en su casa club.- Se llevó una mano al rostro.- Creo que me puse tan celosa que no me permití ver lo que significó para él.- Suspiró.- Y cuando me agradeció por aceptar el pasar la noche ahí sentí que se me partía el corazón.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Entre él y yo no hay secretos.

El joven Avatar dejó que aquella sonrisa le cruzara por los labios ante las palabras de su novia.

-Vaya, Katara.- Comentó Nutha a la vez que soltaba una corta risita.- Estás totalmente enamorada.

La joven maestra soltó un suspiro soñador mientras se recostaba sobre la cama una vez más.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Aló!

Bien, estoy de vuelta con este vejestorio que se quedó archivado en mi carpeta de "Huerfanitos."

En otras noticias: Cap. 10! (.0.)...y...ah, sí. ¡Mañana inicia el especial de San Valentín!

Por fin, luego de tantos one-shots hechos, he decidido hacer una historia continua, y qué mejor que hacerla en el mes del amor?

Espero lo disfrutes ^^

Avatar: EL último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

La primera vez que él mordió sus labios.

El joven había tomado su mano y ella había entrelazado sus dedos, ambas acciones en un confortable silencio.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Aang al sentir la cabeza de su novia recostándose lentamente sobre su hombro, la castaña cabellera danzando junto con la nocturna brisa que daba un formidable toque a aquel clandestino paseo en Appa.

Se había cumplido ya un mes desde que su relación se había vuelto oficial y Aang comenzaba a percatarse de ciertos cambios en Katara. Desde la particular forma en que los celestes ojos se enganchaban con los de él, hasta la notable intensidad que ella tan incansablemente buscaba en el contacto entre sus labios.

-¿En qué estás pesando?- Preguntó ella. La sensatez en su voz forzando al joven a abandonar aquel estado de trance.

-En ti.- Respondió volviendo su mirada en dirección a la chica, cuyos ojos se mantenían plácidamente cerrados mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- Preguntó, su otra mano trazando su propio camino por el pecho de Aang, llegando sin obstáculo alguno a su hombro y, finalmente, deteniéndose en su mejilla.- ¿Qué hay sobre mí?

Era como si la calidez de aquella caricia le hubiese quemado la piel. Sus pensamientos eran tan confusos ahora más que nunca.

El joven Avatar soltó un suspiro, e intentando casi desesperadamente por deshacer el nudo en su garganta hundió su rostro en el cabello de la morena.

-En lo que me estás haciendo.- Murmuró posando una mano sobre la que aún sujetaba su mejilla.

Katara soltó una risita y abrió los ojos lentamente. Las pupilas de la joven maestra estaban dilatadas, revelando aquella sigilosa vehemencia que había intentado transmitir a su novio hacía varios días.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Preguntó en voz queda. Aunque, a decir verdad, no era como si estuviera en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Fue su respuesta a la vez que tiraba lentamente de la mano entrelazada a la suya, extendiendo el brazo de la chica como quien controla a un títere a voluntad.- ¿Qué es lo que tú tienes en mente?

Katara se mordió el labio inferior. Toda la intrepidez que alguna vez se acumuló en su pecho ahora transformándose en un cobarde cosquilleo que se ocultaba en su estómago.

-Y-Yo solo estaba...- Hizo una pausa, sintiendo como la distancia entre sus rostros disminuía nuevamente. Optó por desviar la mirada, un profundo color carmesí haciéndose presente en sus mejillas.

-¿Seduciéndome?- Completó con una sonrisa que aumentó el rubor en las mejillas de su novia.

La repentina intensidad con que Aang le observaba obligó a la mano que yacía sobre su mejilla a huir, apresurándose a retirar un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su dueña.

-¿Qu-Qué te hace pensar eso?- Titubeó mientras la otra mano de Aang se ocupaba de sujetarle la cintura, acercándole aún más.

-No lo sé...-Respondió, su aliento hormigueando por los labios de Katara.- Tus caricias y tonos de voz me han dado mucho en que pensar estos últimos días.- Agregó provocando un leve roce entre sus narices.- Has estado muy cariñosa.

Era como si sus últimas palabras no hubiesen llegado a los oídos de ella. El rostro de Katara se inclinó lentamente, una singular anticipación acumulándose en sus labios...

Aang aceptó gustoso el grato beso, la mano de Katara aferrándose a la camisa de él conforme el contacto entre sus labios se intensificaba. Y a pesar de aquella familiar sensación que pareció neutralizar sus sentidos, Katara logró notar como la mano que sujetaba su cintura comenzaba a aventurarse, desvergonzadamente acariciando su espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katara en cuanto los dientes de Aang atraparon su labio inferior. Se separó casi de inmediato.

-¡Lo siento!

-Sí, yo también lo sentí.- Bromeó llevándose un dedo al labio que ahora exhibía un llamativo color carmesí.

Aang frunció el ceño a la vez que sus mejillas se enrojecían, reconocía la particular mirada que su novia utilizaba para fastidiarle.

-Es broma, amorcito.- Respondió pasándose la lengua por la zona que segundos atrás había quedado atrapada entre los dientes del joven Avatar.- Aún así me dolió.

-Oye,...- Llamó mientras le tomaba de la mano.- De verdad lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.

-Está bien, Aang.- Dijo tomando su mejilla con la otra mano.

Aang no era muy amigo de la venganza; sin embargo, eso era en parte lo que endulzó el momento a la hora que Katara devolvió el gesto disfrazándolo bajo un inocente beso.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


End file.
